Deinosuchus
Deinosuchus= The Deinosuchus (Dine-oh-sook-uhs). The name meaning “terrible-crocodile”. Unlike most other "crocodilians", this is a true crocodilian, being an animal that is a member of the superfamily Alligatoroidea that includes the modern alligator. It was relatively large at 3.2 tons, based on modern GDIs. Contrary to popular belief, it's not likely that it could produce a bite force anywhere near to that of a large Tyrannosaurus. Information Deinosuchus is a semi-aquatic creature in Dinosaur Simulator, with a total of 60 oxygen. The Deinosuchus is considered one of the strongest crocodilians in the game, having 30 defense and a total of 240 damage at elder. It has a Growth Rate Multiplier of 1.5, meaning that it takes a total of 30 in-game days or a total of 1 hour, 45 minutes to become an elder. Due to its hit-box and the location of the invisible humanoid head, the Deinosuchus cannot easily climb hills, unless the player climbs backward up an incline. Strategy * Any hybrid can grab the Deinosuchus and effectively kill it. * Any sauropods with big hit-boxes, Sauropods can be a threat to Deinosuchus. * Eotriceratops and Triceratops can be used to counter. DO NOT USE THEM IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO. * 2 Alien Irritator can take down Deinosuchus. * When climbing hills, it's best if the player turns their back to the hills and tries to climb up while looking away. * The Aegisuchus is the only other crocodilian-like creature that poses a significant threat to the Deinosuchus. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * It is regarded as one of the worst climbers in the game. Strangely, one of its skins, the Blackodile, is considered one of the best climbers in the game. |-|Blackodile= A large black and gray crocodilian which was priced at on Black Friday 2017 for 2 days. Information Blackodile has been confirmed to be a "bait-skin", in which players waste all their DNA on this early in the Black Friday 2017 event so they can't buy anything else, forcing the players to resort to buying from the DNA Store with Robux. Strategy * Do not try to attack the Blackodile with any of the Hybrids, (Except Avinychus) as the Blackodile can out-range them. However, if a player is using a hybrid (other than Avinychus) and is attacked by a Blackodile, the best strategy is to pick it up, as both the Megavore and the Albino Terror can overpower the Blackodile. * When using the Blackodile, it is best to stay close to the shoreline. This way, if there's a serious threat in either the water or on land, the player can simply switch which side of the shore they're on to stay safe. Appearance It is black with dark shades of grey and a light grey underbelly. Surprisingly it can climb perfectly even though its a crocodile creature. It has yellow/amber eyes and overall looks similar to the Lucas the Kittygator, Haxorua's developer dinosaur, which makes sense as the Blackodile is made by Haxorua. Trivia * It is one of the first bait-skins in which the other bait-skin (not really a bait skin, as it is a separate creature) is the infamous Megalodon. * Model is based on Lucas the Kittygator, which is Liz's/Haxorua's developer dinosaur. * Blackodile is currently the 3rd most expensive skin in the game at , surpassing both the Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus and Galactic Terror . Only beaten by Violex Filius at DNA price and Avinychus at DNA price at . At the time of its release, it was also the most expensive overall item in the game. It stayed that way until the 4th of July when the Avinychus was released. * It is arguably the best climber in the game due to its smooth model. * It is one of the 3 "Mini-Devasaurs" that were released during Black Friday 2017, the other being Yutashu (mini Rekkusu). * It's very well animated and it has a smooth model, making it one of the best climbers in the game, and by far the best crocodilian for climbing. *There is a glitch with this skin where if you eat, the eating animation will keep repeating. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Crocodiles (Pseudosuchians) Category:Alligatoroids Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Remodel coming soon